The Holiday
by emrivera
Summary: Sanatana and Quinn swap houses over a home exchange website. What happens when a blonde shows up expecting her sister but instead finds a hot Latina?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. So basically this story is based around the film 'The Holiday' so it isn't entirely original. Also I stole some of the script. Yes it will have some differences but I can't say I thought of the idea alone. I was watching it and thought it would make an awesome fan fiction so I've decided to give it a shot. For those of you who haven't watched the film a) kill yourself and b) as if. Two women troubled with guy-problems swap homes in each other's countries using a home exchange website. The rest you will have to read to find out. There will be some Quick too also a tiny bit of Fuinn. But don't worry it was necessary. Happy reading! I hope you enjoy. **

**London. 20th December. 8:30pm**

"**I'd like to make an announcement." The tall suited man spoke into the microphone with a goofy looking grin spread across his face. One arm wrapped around the short brunette who stood beside him and another holding a glass of champagne. The Christmas music bellowing from the speakers came to a halt and the sound of chattering died down.**

"**We are all getting another Christmas bonus?" A voice came from across the room in a somewhat jokingly manner. **

"**No Mercedes, as much as I would love to, it isn't that." Finn chuckled. "Myself and Miss Berry here." He paused gesturing to Rachel who was stood smiling like the cat who had got the cream. Quinn Fabray who was sat with her fellow colleges Mercedes and Tina rolled her eyes it was just like Finn Hudson to build up the tension. "We are due to be wed." **

**The room buzzed with choirs of cheering and congratulating whilst the DJ continued to play 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'. Quinn sat frozen. Her mouth was dry and tears threatened to spill from her hazel eyes. Her chest tightened and she almost forgot what breathing was. Quinn had only ever been in love twice. Once with a boy named Artie Abrahams and now with Finn Hudson who happened to be her boss. Finn wasn't Quinn's average guy but she had fallen for him. He led her on, made her think he truly loved her and shot her down in front of a bunch of staff she worked amongst at this lame Christmas party.**

"**Well I wasn't expecting that." Mercedes was the first to give her opinion.**

"**Me neither, I mean, I knew something was going on between those two but 'due to be wed'?" Tina quoted Finns words that were spoken moments ago. Quinn winced hearing them; it felt like someone was stabbing her over and over.**

"**That's what you call a Christmas surprise." Mercedes giggled as she finished the rest of her red wine looking over at the unusually quiet blonde. "Quinn are you alright? I thought you'd be the first to criticise." **

"**Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn smiled trying her best to persuade the two other women who were both staring intently at her. The petite blonde looked over at the soon to be wed couple who were surrounded by a group of women she couldn't quite remember the names of. Quinn felt the anger rush through her veins, she wanted to walk right over there and slap that smug grin off his face.**

"**Okay. If you're sure." Mercedes returned the smile before tucking into her party food. **

"**If you'll excuse me." Quinn told her two friends as she stood up exiting the room, meeting Finns eyes as she did so. The tall man kept his gaze on the blonde. Politely excusing himself from the bunch of nattering women he trailed after her knowing exactly where she had gone.**

**Quinn sat in her office. Her elbows propped on her desk and her hands joined together as her forehead rested on the top of them. The sound of muffled sobs could be heard as Finn made his way to the office door. A sign attached to it that read Q Fabray. Not bothering to nock Finn entered the room shutting the door behind him causing Quinn's head to shoot up. The man could see her tear stained cheeks and her bloodshot eyes. **

"**Quinn I was going to tell you bu-."**

"**Don't." Quinn cut him off holding her hand up in front of her. "I don't want to hear it."**

"**You didn't actually think we were serious did you?" Finn asked with slight amusement in his voice. Quinn stood up from her chair a frown in place as she grabbed her coat and bag.**

"**Yes Finn. Yes I did think we were _serious_. You told me you loved me. You bought me expensive things. You took me on that weekend away. What did you expect me to think?" Tears flooded her eyes at this point and she struggled to release her next set of words. "Well I hope you and that… That thing, have a great Christmas together while some of us sit alone _heartbroken_!" She dodged her way past him as she flung the door open storming down the corridor.**

"**Oh come on Quinn don't be like that!" Finn shouted after her but it was too late. Quinn had left the building.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles 20th December. 10:30am<strong>

"**San stop! This is stupid. You're crazy! How many times do I have to tell you? I _didn__'__t_ sleep with her!" Sam shouted up to the balcony as bags of clothes flew to the ground.**

"**Oh right yeah. Because your receptionist _needs_ to work until three in the morning." Santana scoffed as she leant over the rail. **

"**A bunch of us were working all night. She wanted to hang out. Nothing happened!"**

"**Okay." Santana nodded shrugging her shoulders. "So swear on my life that you didn't sleep with her."**

"**Oh come on…" The blonde huffed.**

"**Go ahead." Santana waited crossing her arms over her chest.**

"**Look, I don't wan-." Sam was cut off by another bag of clothes coming his way.**

"**Your receptionist Sam!" Santana growled. "You know this is why we were smart never to get married. This is why I told you never to get rid of your house. You know, some where inside, I knew this about you."**

**Sam tilted his head back rolling his eyes with a sigh. "Will you just please calm down? First of all I did not sleep with her, and secondly, we have had problems for over a year now and I know you _don__'__t_ want to deal with that, but we have."**

**The Latina laughed bitterly. "I am well aware we have had problems for the past year. If I work a little bit too much I never stop hearing about it but if _you_ work to much _Mystro,_its for the sake of you _music_."**

**Sam shook his head laughing. "Wait, _if_ you work too much? Santana you cut 75 trailers this year, you put a cutting room in the house and you sleep with your blackberry. And I'm not gonna have a conversation with you about sex because I can't remember the last time we had it."**

"**Oh please. Nobody has time for sex." The Latina lied. The truth was she just didn't enjoy it anymore. She didn't love Sam. She hadn't loved anyone in a long time she just didn't want to be lonely.**

"**That's not entirely true." Sam muttered.**

"**You did it! You absolutely slept with her!" The Latina screamed throwing the final bag to the ground. "We are over Sam! Grab your things and go!"**

"**Santan-."**

"**You know what I think _Sam_? You never really loved me. You loved the idea of you and me but not so much me. So go fuck your receptionist and have a fucking good Christmas." Santana told him before walking through the patio door that led to her bedroom. **

**Sam raised his voice loud enough for Santana to hear from inside. "Hey, I did the best I could. Is anybody good enough for that job? No they're not. And you know what? I will fuck my receptionist because she's a hell of a lot better than you."**

**Santana felt her blood boil.**

"**You know you do this right?" Sam continued as he kicked over a plant pot. "You screw up every relationship you've ever been in. Its what you do." He waited for a response but got nothing. "What ever." He sighed picking up his bags and throwing them into his the backseat of his land rover. "Have a great Christmas." And with that he got into his car and drove through the gates leaving the giant mansion-like house.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana flopped down onto her bed. With a deep sigh she pulled her blackberry from her pocket and dialled the only number she knew would be of use to her in an hour of need. <strong>

"**Hello?" Came a voice through the phone.**

"**Its over. I broke up with Sam. I found out he was shagging his receptionist."**

"**Oh hon, I'm sorry. I knew he was no good. Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I had a feeling we weren't going to last much longer." Santana huffed studying her nails. "But its Christmas you know and I'm spending it alone."**

"**You know what I think you need Ms. Lopez? A vacation."**

"**A vacation?" Santana repeated.**

"**Yeah a vacation! You need a break Santana, you work yourself too hard and who knows? You might meet someone special."**

"**Yeah." The Latina agreed nodding her head although no one could see her actions. "Yeah I do need a break. Thanks Kurt, I hope I haven't interrupted your morning with my depressant whining"**

"**Oh no, don't be silly." Kurt chuckled flipping her off. "Blaine and I were just watching the end of it's a Wonderful Life. Classic Christmas movie."**

"**Indeed it is." Santana laughed. "Well if I don't see you before then have a good Christmas!"**

"**You too sweetie. Tootle pip."**

"**See you later Kurt." Santana laughed hanging up the phone. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Right." Santana said clasping her hands together as she loaded Google. "Where do I want to go by myself at Christmas?" Santana laughed shaking her head. "By myself <em>depressed<em> at Christmas." She fiddled with the mouse before typing _vacation__spots_ into the search engine. She scanned a few pages before coming across a vacation rentalsite.**

"**Interesting." Santana raised an eyebrow clicking the link and browsing a list of countries. "Hm where do they speak English? Ah England. Click on a town or city." The Latina read the instructions. "Mmm Surrey." She scrolled through a list of houses before one caught her eye. Opening it up she read the description. "Christmas in the country, a fairy tale English cottage set in a tranquil country garden, snuggle up by an old stone fireplace and enjoy a cup of coco in an enchanting oasis of tranquillity in a quiet English hamlet just 40 minutes from exciting London." Santana sat back in her seat taking a swig of coffee. "Yeah." She breathed out a smile in place. She had found her vacation spot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn flicked through the TV channels in her hooded fleece lying on the couch next to the roaring fire. It was a typical winter's night in England and Quinn was feeling lower than ever. The beeping of a received message cut her from her thoughts. She picked up her laptop from her small coffee table and placed it on her lap.<strong>

**(1 new message from HomeExchange)**

**SanLo: I'm interested in renting your house. I'm wondering if it's available this Christmas, because if it is, you could be a real life saver.**

**QFab: I'm very interested. But the cottage is only really available for home exchange. We switch houses, cars, everything. I haven't done it before but friends of mine have.**

**QFab: Where are you? Please say somewhere far away.**

**SanLo: L.A.**

"**L.A?" Quinn exclaimed with a huge grin. She continued tapping away at the keyboard.**

**QFab: I haven't been there, but have always wanted to go. I'm Quinn by the way. Neat freak, healthy, none smoker, single.**

**SanLo: Santana. Loner, loser and complicated wreck. **

**Quinn read aloud with a chuckle.**

**QFab: Hi!**

**SanLo: Hi! I must say, your house looks idyllic. Just what I need.**

**QFab: Really? Thanks. What does your place look like?**

**SanLo: My place is nice – little bit bigger than yours.**

**QFab: Not hard to be. **

**The Latina laughed and pulled her lip between her teeth.**

**SanLo: Can I ask you one thing?**

**QFab: Of course.**

**SanLo: Are there any men in your town?**

**QFab: Zero.**

**SanLo: When can I come?**

**QFab: Tomorrow too soon?**

**SanLo: Tomorrows perfect!**

**QFab: We are on. Two weeks. Starting tomorrow.**

**Both women squealed with excitement. But they had no idea what was to come.**

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm gonna leave it here. Next chapter things will get a little heated when Santana gets a little surprise. I wonder who will show up… ;) Please reviews tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. I was going to get this chapter up sooner but coursework prevented that from happening. Also some of the parts are jumpy but I'm sure you'll understand it. Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down on the leather seats of the aeroplane with a relieved sigh. She had only just made it with a couple of minutes to spare. Everything had been a mad rush since she found out she was leaving for L.A. She closed her eyes and an overwhelming sensation came over her. The blonde couldn't she was on her way to America. It was only last night she felt she had hit rock bottom and would be spending another Christmas alone, freezing in that small cottage. Quinn couldn't understand why anyone would want to leave L.A. and to London at this time of year. The ringing of her blackberry snapped Quinn from her thoughts. She pulled the phone from her pocket to see she had one new message from Finn. She would of cried right there and then if it wasn't for the women sat next to her. The last thing she needed was sharing her heartbreak with a couple of nosey strangers.<p>

**From: Finn Hudson.**

**Subject:**

**Heard you left for holiday in Lotus Land. First vacation in four years is a turning point. I salute you. How do I reach you?**

**Finn.**

Quinn sighed shaking her head_.__Unbelievable,__how__dare__he__have__the__nerve__to__text__me?_ She thought debating whether or n0t to reply. Deciding against it she turned off her phone and slid it back into the pocket of her demine shorts. No one was going to ruin this vacation. Especially **Finn****Hudson**.

* * *

><p>Quinn had her head hung out of the yellow cab breathing in the fresh air as it drove along the clear roads, passing the sandy beach and the deep crystal blue ocean along the way. The scene was mind blowing; the blonde had never witnessed something so beautiful. The vehicle rounded a corner passing a sign that read SUNSET BLVD 17300. Looking around Quinn noticed the exotic palm trees and the gigantic houses.<p>

"This is amazing." She screeched to no one in particular, jumping up and down in her seat. Some what like an over excited child. As the cab pulled up the blonde stepped out dragging her suitcase to the large wooden gate. Quinn's jaw dropped and a laugh of disbelief escaped her lips. Looking through the gates her hazel eyes widened. She wasted no more time before running down the path, her suitcase trailing along behind her, and up the set of stairs until she reached the front door. As she stepped inside she dropped the case and brought her hands to her mouth, laughing once more. It was _incredible!_Far from was she was expecting. Yeah she realised the house was probably going to be bigger than her own. I mean, most houses are. But this, this was amazing. It was like something that belonged to a billionaire. Quinn ran around the house exploring every room from the lounge to the pool. It was hard to believe she would be living here for two weeks. She knew this would definitely be a Christmas to remember.

"Madam." The taxi driver said attempting to wake the sleeping Latina. "Madam."

He repeated raising his voice slightly louder than before.

"Yep." Santana sprung up, squinting her eyes as she adjusted to her surroundings.

"We are here." He told her.

Santana frowned winding the window down, taking a look outside to see a grave yard. "This can't be it."

"No. It's just down that lane." He pointed down a narrow road covered in snow. "But the thing is, I'll never be able to turn this around at the other end. Think you can make it from here?"

The brunette laughed sarcastically. "No!"

The taxi drove off down the lane he had just travelled on and Santana stood helplessly on the kerb. Lifting the shades from her eyes and resting them on top of her dark locks, she shook her head with a frown, watching the vehicle disappear. The Latina sighed as she started making her way down the snow covered path in her large heels trudging her case behind her. The brunette would have slipped if it wasn't the branch above her she had caught onto that caused a pile of snow to land on her head. "Typical" She hissed. Things were _not_ starting off well. At the end of the lane stood a small cottage with a white fence that read _Rosehill._

"I'm here!" Santana exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Placing her toothbrush into a small glass Santana looked around the bathroom until her eyes fixed on the tub. Raising both eyebrows the Latina puckered her lips. "That'll be… <em>interesting.<em>" She entered the small bedroom taking her clothes from the bed and forcing them into the slim closet, glancing at a dress that hung from one of the doors. "Cute." She stated before sitting down on the bed and patting her lap. "Now what?"

* * *

><p>"I can do this." Santana told herself with a nod of her head. "I can drive on the wrong side of the road. And the wrong side of the car. Just gotta stay focused." Spotting a car heading her way the Latina squealed. "Please don't hit me, please don't hit me."<p>

The car horn beeped as it passed the red mini cooper.

"Okay I hate this!" Santana cursed as she turned into the town centre almost knocking several people over doing so. Pulling over she dropped her head back breathing heavily. "I need a drink." She stepped out of the car and entered a corner shop grabbing a shopping kart on her way in. As she searched the isles for nothing in particular she picked up a bottle of whine. Unscrewing the top she took a swig from it and continued to drink on her way around, placing all sorts of unneeded items into the kart.

The Indian man behind the counter with a tag that read 'Figgins' chuckled scanning the unhealthy junk food. "Somebody's having a party tonight."

"You bet." The Latina laughed taking another large gulp from the bottle.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in bed, wrapped up in her scarf and wool coat. A glass of wine in one hand and the TV remote in another. Flicking through the channels something caught her eye. She sat up realising it was her latest advertisement.<p>

_Rebecca Green was not your average twenty year old. Until the farther she never knew left her something she **never**expected._

_Christmas Day. Coming to a cinema near you._

She grinned at the sight. "And that's, why they pay me, **the****big****bucks**."

Santana made her way downstairs crossing her arms over her chest in attempt to keep warm. She lit the fire and decided to tour the house glancing at a shelf of books beside the fire place. A smile took over the Latinas features when her eyes rested upon a stereo. She took the Killers CD and skipped it to track five.

"**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis  
>But it's just the price I pay<br>Destiny is calling me  
>Open up my eager eyes<br>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside!"**

Santana sung along as she rocked out to the song blasting from the speaker. It was a pretty good job the cottage was in the middle of nowhere otherwise the whole village would have woken.

The Latina was lying on the couch with a random book she hadn't bothered to read the name of scanning through the pages. After a couple of minutes she rested it on her chest releasing a deep sigh.

"Two weeks in this place?" She shook her head. "Tomorrow I'm getting the first plane back home." The brunette was startled when the sound of rapid banging came from the door.

"Who is it?" The Latina shouted getting up from the couch and heading to the door.

"It's me! Hurry up, it's freezing!" A voice came from outside.

"Who are you?" Santana questioned.

"Quinn, hurry up or I swear I'll wet myself."

Santana opened the door quickly to see a tall blonde stood shaking, wearing little clothing. The Latina felt something in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling she couldn't quite place. Her breath had been taken away. This girl was the most beautiful human being she had ever laid eyes on. The brunette had never really been attracted to women before but this girl was something else.

"Oh, you're not Quinn. Or if you are I'm much drunker than I realised." The blonde giggled. "Im sorry, I wasn't expecting, uh, you."

"I wasn't expecting you either." Santana smiled shyly. Meeting blue orbs.

_Wow.__What__'__s__gotten__into__me?__Maybe__**im**__much__drunker__than__I__though._Santana mentally slapped herself.

"May I, uhh…" The blonde began gesturing inside the house.

"Oh yeah. Sure." The Latina stood aside opening the door wide enough for the other women to enter.

The blonde stepped inside extending her hand. "I'm Brittany. Quinn's sister."

"Oh, sister." The brunette repeated. "I'm Santana Lopez. Im staying here."

"It's nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me." Brittany smiled entering the bathroom.

"Of course." Santana returned a warm smile watching the blonde close the door behind her. _Oh__my__god!_ The Latina mouthed and turned to the mirror checking her appearance. Seconds later Brittany came back into the room.

"So Quinn, where is she?" Brittany asked.

"She's in Los Angeles." Santana told her clasping her hands together.

Brittany shook her head. "That's not possible. Quinn never goes anywhere."

The Latina chuckled. "We have that in common. She listed this cottage on a home exchange website and I found it. We switch houses for two weeks for the holiday. She's in L.A. at my house and I'm h-here." She stuttered the last word getting lost in those deep blue eyes.

"People actually do that?" Brittany puzzled.

"Apparently. It seems. I mean here I am." Santana laughed somewhat nervously.

"She did ring me last night, I didn't get chance to get back to her. I feel awful now." The blonde bit her lip. "Do you mind if we sit down? I feel like I might bump into you."

"Sure, yeah. Sit." Santana nodded following Brittany to the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry about the intrusion. I am in fact Quinn's semi respectable big sister. Sometimes when I get drunk, she puts me up. Unfortunately it's becoming a bit of a routine." The blue eyed women told her slightly embarrassed. "So how's it going so far? I mean up until I showed up and ruined your night."

"Well it's not going so great." The tanned women sighed sitting next to the blonde. "I'm leaving tomorrow on a noon plane."

"Oh." Brittany nodded. "When did you get here?"

"Hmm… about six hours ago." Santana told her while studying her watch.

Brittany laughed. "Seems like we've made a great impression on you."

"No it's not that. It's just; I'm not quite myself right now. I came here on a stupid wimp." Santana shook her head and chuckled at how silly she had been. "Honestly, I've never thought about anything less, It's very unlike me. Would you like something to drink? Glass of water? Tea? Wine maybe?"

"I believe there's a bottle of brandy." The blonde smirked pointing to a cabinet. "Fancy a glass?"

"Sure." The Latina smiled getting up to receive the drink.

Brittany kept her eyes on the brunette. There was something about her and whatever it was, she liked it. "So Santana, your not married are you?"

"Why? Do I _look_ not married?" Santana said smugly pouring the brandy into two small glasses.

"No." Brittany shook her head. "It was just a backwards way of asking if you _were_ married."

Santana laughed. "No, Im not married." She turned to the blonde handing her the glass.

"Me neither." Brittany said sadly, tapping her glass against the Latinas. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Santana mimicked.

"Would it be okay if I stayed? I promise I'll be gone before you wake up." Brittany told her sweetly.

"Oh, no that's fine. Let me just get you a blanket."

"In the cupboard." Brittany giggled watching Santana head for the wrong drawer.

"Ah! Got it!" Santana nodded spotting the patterned cotton.

"So, tell me, why is it your not quite yourself?" The blonde asked removing her shoes.

"Well, I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday and I guess what I was feeling was that I didn't want to be alone over the holidays, but then I got here and I've never felt more alone in my life. Big surprise. " The chocolate eyed women explained as she handed Brittany the blanket. Santana could have sworn she spotted a hint of disappointment in the blonde's features when hearing the word _boyfriend._"Bet your glad you knocked on this door."

"I am, actually." Brittany concluded leaving both girls to stand in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Santana was the first to break it.

"Yeah, well um, goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." Brittany smiled leaning in and placing a delicate kiss on Santana's soft lips immediately realising what she had done. Santana stood froze for what felt like a life time. Had this girl actually just kissed her? And did she actually like it?

"I um, I'm sorry. I do-." Brittany began but was cut off by the brunette.

"Do you think you could, um…?" Santana laughed rubbing the back of her neck. "Would you mind… trying that again?" Brittany was shocked. That was not what she expected from the Latina, but nether the less she wasn't complaining and without further warning the blonde leaned in once more attaching her lips to Santana's for a long heated kiss. After a few minutes the two of them parted to catch their breath. Santana squeezed her bottom lip together.

"Bad?" Brittany asked.

"Weird. Kissing a total stranger. And a _girl._" Santana concluded.

Brittany laughed. "I do it all the time."

Santana turned to face the blonde. "Are you a?" Brittany nodded; she knew what the woman was hinting at. The Latina sat down holding her head in her hands. These strange feelings had appeared from no where. Ones she had never felt before. Just laying eyes on the blonde made Santana speechless but kissing her was something else. She figured the reason her relation ships with boys never worked out wasn't because she didn't love them but because she didn't like them in that way. She finally plucked up the courage to raise her head and meet blue eyes.

"You know, giving that im in a bit of a personal crisis and I find myself living in a total strangers home in a town I cant actually remember the name of. And now you've shown up and you're insanely gorgeous, really drunk and probably wont remember me anyway, Im thinking… We should have sex." Santana put bluntly causing Brittany's eyebrows to rise. "That's if you want?" The Latina finished quickly.

"Is that a trick question?" Brittany smirked and Santana broke into a grin.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Oh it's a yes." And with that Brittany crashed her lips against Santana's for the third time.

* * *

><p><strong>Im leaving it there guys. Hahaha. Evil I know ;). Please review! <strong>


End file.
